powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Immunity
The ability to be immune to certain or all powers and their effects. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called * Ability/Power Invulnerability * Immunity Capabilities User is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects, like certain animals are immune to scorpion poison or snake venom. This gives the user an advantage in certain situations. Variations *''Acid Immunity'' - Immune to acid and acidic-based attacks. *''Card Immunity -'' Immune to cards and card-based attacks. *''Causality Immunity'' - Immune to causality and causality-based powers. *''Chaos Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is chaotic in influence. *''Conceptual Anchoring'' - Immune to all conceptual abilities. *''Control Immunity'' - Immune to all control/subordination. *''Conversion Immunity'' - Immune to all conversion. *''Curse Immunity'' - Immune to curse. *''Demonic Power Immunity'' - Immune to demonic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Divine Power Immunity'' - Immune to angelic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Elemental Immunity'' - Immune to element-based attacks and abilities. **''Energy Immunity'' - Immune to energy and energy-based attacks. *''Empathic Shield'' - Immune to emotion based powers. *''Erasure Immunity'' - Immune to erasure. *''Explosion Immunity'' - Immune to explosions. *''Evil Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is evil in influence. *''Fate Immunity'' - Immune to the forces of fate. *''Good Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is good in influence. *''Illusion Awareness'' - See through illusions. *''Impact Immunity'' - Immune to impacts and collisions. *''Life Resilience'' - Immune to death manipulation. *''Limitation Transcendence'' - Immune to traditional limits and/or weakness. *''Magic Immunity'' - Immune to magic. **''Spell Immunity'' - Immune to spells. *''Nameless Existence'' - Immune to name-based powers. *''Negation Immunity'' - Immune to power negation abilities. *''Oneiric Immunity'' - Immune to dream-altering powers. *''Order Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is orderly in influence. *''Panmnesia'' - Immune to memory-manipulating abilities. *''Paralysis Immunity'' - Immune to paralysis. *''Paranormal Immunity'' - Immune to paranormal-based attacks, abilities and effects. *''Physical Force Immunity'' - Immune to physical forces (gravity, pressure, weight, g-forces, mass, acceleration, etc.). *''Pleasure Immunity'' - Immune to pleasure-based attacks, abilities and effects. *''Power Absorption Immunity'' - Immune to the effects of others trying to absorb one's powers. *''Possession Immunity'' - Immune to possession. *''Power Anchoring'' - Immune to superpower manipulation-based attacks. *''Power Mimicry Immunity'' - Immune to others duplicating one's power. *''Precognitive Immunity'' - Can't be seen in precognitive-based abilities. *''Pressure Immunity'' - Immune to pressure and gravity. *''Psychic Immunity'' - Immune to telepathic and empathic abilities. *''Radiation Immunity'' - Immune to radiation. *''Reality Anchoring'' - Immune to reality manipulation-based abilities. *''Seduction Immunity'' - Immune to seductive love, lust and sex-based abilities. *''Self-Power Immunity'' - Immune to own powers. *''Semi-Immortality'' - Immune to aging-based abilities. *''Sensory Attacks Immunity'' - Immune to any sense suppressing or sensory based attacks/abilities. **''Blindness Immunity -'' Immune to any powers that cause blindness. **''Innervation Immunity '' - Immune to any powers that cause any kind of touch. *''Seismic Energy Immunity'' - Immune to vibrations and/or seismic force. *''Shapeshifting Awareness'' - See through a shapeshifter's disguise. *''Soul Anchoring'' - Immune to soul-affecting powers. *''Sound Immunity '' - Immune to sound-based abilities. *''Spatial Immunity'' - Immune to space-based powers. *''Telekinesis Immunity'' - Immune to telekinetic powers. *''Temperature Immunity''- Immune to any/all temperature abilities/changes. *''Temporal Protection'' - Immune to alterations of the timeline changing. *''Temporal Immunity'' - Immune to temporal-based powers. *''Transmutation Immunity'' - Immune to transmutation. *''Weapon Immunity'' - Immune to weapons/weapon powers. *''Weather Adaptation'' - Immune to weather and weather-based attacks. Associations *Freedom *Reflective Immutability *Selective Invulnerability *Superpower Manipulation Limitations * May be constantly active. * May only be effective to the powers and abilities of another. ** If the target possess other self-altering abilities, such as Telekinesis or Molecular Manipulation they can still may be affected by their own individual abilities. ** If the target possess other self-supporting powers, such as Regenerative Healing Factor or Affinity they may still be active. * May be unselective, and affect even beneficial powers. ** May be immune to all powers, including Healing abilities. ** If this power is kept even after death then Resurrection would be impossible. * If the user possesses any other powers, they may be cancelled out or rendered unusable. * Indirect attacks can still affect the user. * User is not immune from powers and effects originating from users with Immunity Bypassing and Omnipotence. * May still be susceptible to Power Negation, depending on which effect was active first, and/or which power takes priority. Known Users Gallery Yuuzhan Vong.jpg|As they exist outside of the Force, the Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) are immune to most Force powers that were targeted directly at them, though indirect means, such as objects thrown via telekinesis, were effective. Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) is immune to mutant powers. Samhainvssam.jpg|Being a Special Child due to demon blood, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) is immune to Samhain's Demonic Light. Askin.png|Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) with his "The Deathdealing" allows him to create an immunity to something once he ingest enough of that substance. Culexus_Updated.jpg|Psychic Blanks (Warhammer 40k) are completely immune to any psychic powers, due to being born with a genetic mutation that essentially make them soulless. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers